


Figuring it out Together

by Razorblade_Candy



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Forced Cohabitation, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mirror Sex, My First Smut, Secret Relationship, Some Plot, Switching, Top Gintoki, Tsundere Hijikata Toshirou, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorblade_Candy/pseuds/Razorblade_Candy
Summary: Gin is tasked with watching Hijikata for three days while the shinsengumi investigate a potential terrorist threat. The vice commander has been exposed and its important to catch any symptoms early. Hijikata cannot be unmonitored for more than fifteen minutes at a time since the bio weapon could start to take effect at any time in the next 72+ hours. Even then he can't be more than a few feet away otherwise Gin wouldn't be able to act in time. Things get interesting.They grapple with their feelings toward each other, struggle with awkward silence and embarrassment but come out better for it in the end. Maybe they'll finally figure out what to call their relationship?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Alcohol Has Always Been a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and this chapter is pretty much just porn. Enjoy.

Gintoki was awake in a start. The phone rang and he cursed the sun for shining. He was supposed to be off today and the kids wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. They had plans with Otae and he was more than happy to be alone. The only way to silence the shrill ringing was to answer the freaking phone. It might be a job offer, and he couldn't really refuse many of those. He had plugged it in inside the bedroom for this exact reason though, just before lying down. Gin grabbed the phone and lifted it off of the receiver with his face still resting on his pillow.

“Hello? Yoro-” Before he could even finish the greeting his ears were assaulted by Kondos tearful voice. He was speaking too fast for Gin to really understand what was being said. He was pretty sure he could make out a few things such as ‘Toshi’ ‘deadly’ and ‘doctor’’.

“Huh? I can't understand you!” He sighed despondent. 

The sound of rustling and movement like the phone was being dropped down the stairs assaulted his ear drums. A man Gin didn't recognize spoke.

“Hello my name is Dr. Yoto and I need to speak with Yorozuya Danna on behalf of the shinsengumi barrack medical department.”

“Yeah? What's this about? I was asleep dammit. ”

“Uh, It's about Vice Commander Hijikata Toshirou. He has been exposed to a Amanto biological weapon, we aren't really sure what it is exactly yet, that may be life threatening and becomes contagious to some after the first twelve hours. The shinsengumi are far too busy to monitor his condition to the extent required, also your apartment is better suited for this because it's rather small. I called you first as you might want the job of hosting him in the meantime, for a fee of course. ”

“Wait, what kind of contagion? I don't want your space cancer…”

“Oh nothing like that. The shedding of the contagion usually only affects those who aren't the same sex and age, but you shouldn't have to worry about that right, because Yorozuya Danna is also 2X years old? Somehow it's able to determine who to infect. He’ll arrive this afternoon. He’ll stay for three days after tonight, until we're certain it will not affect anyone else.”

Using his need for money against him was a cheap move but it worked. “So you're telling me I have to host this asshole for three days after this afternoon?”

“Yes that's exactly what i'm saying. He needs constant attention, you can only be apart for around 15 minutes at a time.”

“I can’t even leave him alone for more than 15 minutes? How the hell am I supposed to do that?”

“Unfortunately not, If there is a negative reaction it’s paramount that he receive treatment as soon as possible. Do you need me to go over the symptoms?

“Symptoms? Oi, i'm not a nurse.”

The doctor goes to lists off and list of mostly innocuous side effects and symptoms, the worrying ones though were kind of grim.

“...Bleeding for all orifices, swelling of the eyes and tongue, seizures and psychosis…”

“AND you want me to deal with that?”

“Well, we just thought since you are around each other pretty regularly that this would be the best fit for his situation. We don't have many contact options and are aware of your work scarcity. We will compensate you for your time.”

“What about the kids?”

“Since there is a small chance that this can be passed along through close contact I would advise they make other arrangements for the next few days. No one who's not male AND 2X years old.”

“Right...So you're telling me that I have to watch the bastard constantly for over seventy two hours by myself?”

“You will be compensated…”

“Dammit...Alright! Fine fine.” He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose “When should I expect him to be dropped off?”

“Within the next three hours” The doctor answered. Kondo could be heard emotionally jabbering on in the background.

“Today was my off day ya know?”

The phone clicked and a droning noise followed. He’d been hung up on. Fucks sake.

The next thing he did was call Shinpachi to let him know that he and Kagura would need to plan on staying with his sister until this was over. After explaining the situation he promptly sat up and scratched his head. He wanted to continue lying down for as long as possible.

He had planned to sleep all day since he went out last night to drink and had only gotten home right as the sky started to brighten up again. He had a wicked hangover. This day was supposed to go so much nicer than it had been so far. What was he supposed to do with that stupid ass in is house for the next three days? It was only a matter of time before they fought. Well, at least he wouldn't be bored. Masturbation was going to get interesting with the limited amount of alone time and the close proximity though. His mind went to his last encounter with Hijikata. This would normally arouse him but his stomach turned and he was immediately pulled back to reality.

Gins mouth was dry and there was a throb deep in his head starting to crack his skull. He stood up slowly, feeling like his body was weighed down by the fatigue. He stumbled into the shower, not bothering to turn on the bathroom light. The water felt like pin pricks on his skin. Cold was the only tolerable water temperature when he woke up from binge drinking.

*****

He rinsed a semi clean mug on the kitchen counter and filled it with lukewarm tap water, plunking an excedrin into the water. Gin made himself tea and sat down at the kotatsu with his cups. He couldn't go back to sleep until the jerk got here anyway so he may as well try to relax. He hoped the pay was worth it. He visualized beef hot pot and strawberry parfait he would be able to buy when this was all over. Then he felt nauseated again. He drank the medicine in large gulps, scowling at the bitter taste. The sound of someone ascending the stairs shook him from the daydream.

Gin looked at the door more dead eyed than normal and waited for the inevitable loud knocking to follow.

Bang! bang! bang!

“It's open you bastard stop trying to break my door down!” He raised his voice only slightly since yelling would hurt. 

Hijikata slid open the door and shut it back in a rough and aggressive motion. He was holding a duffel bag and scowling. His yukata was more open then normal and he looked disheveled, like he'd been tossed out of the car. He lit the cigarette he had been holding between his teeth then took a long drag.

“You look like hell.”

Gin grinned in a forced way. “Yeah well you don't look so hot yourself.”

Hijikata let his bag fall at the threshold. He changed from his sandals to slippers before going to plunk down on the couch. He stared at Gin for a moment with a thoughtful expression.

“Oi, can you toss me the ashtray?” The dark haired man asked in a frustrated tone. The mood had been tense between them lately and his sharp attitude couldn't have been helping. 

Gin flung it into Hijikata's open hands, he threw it a little harder than intended and made a smacking sound on contact. He winced at the noise.

Hijikata merely looked up with stern eyes and placed the ashtray on the coffee table. He tapped his cigarette a little too hard and ended up ripping through it from the force.

“Dammit!” Hijikata swore while digging for a new one.

The silver haired man huffed before taking a long sip of tea. “How did you even get us into this mess? Are you losing your edge falling for a terrorists trap?”

“Well, now apparently I'm stuck with your lame ass. Watching you pick your nose for three days...Were still looking for where it came from.”

“Ha! Clumsy jerk. I hope you kill over!” Gin couldn't resist poking fun at someone who he could wind up so well. Hijikata stared at him with killing intent.

“Listen if you wanna pick a freaking fight, lets fight!” He stood and grabbed the hilt of his sword. “Beating you bloody will help me release some tension.”

“You're too loud and I'm hungover. Fuck.” Gintoki rubbed his temples and tossed some asprin into his mouth before washing them down with left in his cups. “If you want to relax why not drink with me?”

“You just said you were hungover!”

“Hair of the dog.”

******

Drinking brought out the worst in people. Self assurance, overconfidence and pride were intensified. After about an hour of drinking and semi condescending small talk it was only natural that it devolved into a fight about who was superior. Two single guys, rivals, locked in a room together drinking, meant that it was sure to cause a fight.

“Hey dumbass I bet I could drink you under the table!” Gin nearly shouted as he was unable to control the volume of his voice due to the buzzing in his head from the alcohol.

“You'll be- be puking and I won't even be drunk yet.” This was far from the truth and Gin could tell. He could see the heat pooling in Hijikata’s face from the alcohol. The sake was strong and he could feel it distorting his vision.

They hammered back shot after shot, riling eachother up the whole time. They threw playful insults at each other to distract from the odd and tense atmosphere. If they fought at least this strange hovering mood might dissipate. 

Hijikata attempted to light another cigarette but struggled with the lighter for a moment. He flicked it to life and took slow drag.

Gin grinned sadistically as a new way to fuck with the dark haired man crossed his mind. He leaned closer with his elbows pressing against the table. He watched Hijikata like prey, waiting for him to lower his cigarette and exhale. The way his lips moved was tantalizing.

Hijikata pulled the cigarette away from his lips and went to grasp his glass with the same hand. As he did so Gin intercepted and pulled the lit cigarette out of the unsuspecting man's hand, put it between his lips and folded his hands behind his head. A cocky grin plastered on his smug face.

Hijikata arm shot across the table, taking this as a sign to start the fight and get it over with. Sake splashed down his sleeve. They wrestled for the cigarette before smashing it into dust due to its fragile nature. Hijikata pulled Gin’s soft mop of gray hair while elbowing him in the face. Gin kneed Hijikata in the stomach while pushing him down with force. They struggled back and forth until they were sweating and breathing heavily against each other's damp skin. They hovered uncomfortably close to each other, staring anywhere there was a scratch of bruise to avoid looking directly. Either of them were strong enough to correct this position if they wanted, but neither tried to.

“Move you bastard...You're heavy and you stink.” Hijikata muttered without much strength in his voice.

Gin flopped down on top of Hijikata for spite. He landed hard and didn't even try to break his fall, going limp.

“Ooof! You ogre, get off!” Hijikata tried to add heat to the words but only felt tension in a different way, a way that scared him. A way he felt way too often now. 

“Don't think you really want that…” Gin spoke in a drunken drawl, more gruff and slurred than normal.

Hijikata laid underneath the other man afraid to move hoping that wishing this situation away would make it work itself out. He wasn't sure how long he could let things go on like this.

Gin moved to look into Hijikata's deep blue eyes. He stared with an unreadable emotion. It wasn't the thousand yard stare of a jaded man he usually wore.

Gin could feel the other man’s heart hammering away in his throat due to the eye contact. He was sweating still, from the anxiety maybe? A shiver ran through him like he was suddenly chilled by the wind.

Gintoki noticed this and placed a flat palm on top of the man's downturned wrist, gripping lightly. Their skin pressing together was unlike anything he had felt with another person, enemy, lover or stranger. Gin breathed hotly onto Hijikata's neck while exhaling a shaky breath. 

After a moment Gin caught Hijikata in a fiery rough kiss.

Hijikata took a moment to reciprocate, his hand tugging almost violently at Gin’s hair. They kissed for a moment all tongue and teeth. Hungry and bruising. They had done this before, stealing aggressive kisses when drunk or when their adrenaline pumped after a brawl. They would seek eachother out to grab and kiss and brutalize. A few times it had evolved into coarse fisted hand jobs and a blowjob or two. As soon as they were back in public, normal life would resume like nothing happened.

The kissing soon turned into grinding. Panting and grunting into eachothers mouths, their passion intensified. Wordlessly they rid themselves of most of their clothes. The heat of the moment overtaking them and leading them to touch each other. Neither would admit that this kind of play got them off but it was undeniable. The rowdiness of one only fuelled the other to be reckless too. They let themselves move freely of deep thought and focussed on the need building inside. The alcohol made it easy to get like this.

Gin grabbed Hijikata's hard member and stroked it briskly, applying firm pressure. He still gripped the dark haired man's wrist, moving it to his throbbing cock.

Hijikata gasped and turned his head to the side. His eyes closed tightly to deal with the pleasure he was feeling. He loved the feeling of the others calloused hands jerking him. Everything about getting a handjob from a man was different from a woman. He gripped Gins thick warm dick and started to stroke it in a slightly less aggressive manner, using more pressure than movement to draw soft shaking breaths out of his lover. He wasn't sure if lover was even the right word.

“Hijikata…” Gin whispered. “Hijikata”

His name slid off the other man's lips like a prayer as they stroked each other while sprawled out on the floor. Hijikata's hips were starting to buck into Gins fist, while he began to tremble from his approaching climax. Gin moaned deep in his throat from the sight. To Hijikata’s surprise and disappointment Gin withdrew his hand and shuffled off of him before pulling the other man up. Hijikata stood on his shaking legs following Gins' lead. Moving to the couch would probably be more comfortable anyway.

Gin pushed Hijikata face down onto the sofa, he fell into the plush cushions with a light bounce.

Hijikata turned to protest and scold the other man but the word died on his tongue as he felt his legs being pulled apart. He tried to resist but failed to bend his knees enough to gain the upper hand. Gin felt his cock twitch when he heard the noise the man beneath him made to having his legs open wide. Hijikata sounded startled and vulnerable.

Gin restrained the dark haired man for long enough to thoroughly kneed and grope his ass, spreading it lightly. He delved his tongue between the other man's cheeks, tasting him. This impulse shocked him a bit because he didn't usually do this to people. But wanted to do it for Hijikata. It took months of sleeping together for him to be comfortable doing it to the last person he'd been seeing. Plus he guessed it would be a good way to start a conversation about sex together. He could always just blame the alcohol.

Hijikata nearly screamed from the surprise of feeling a tongue lapping at his entrance. Gripping the couch as if his life depended on it he sucked in air harshly. It sent delicious surges of pleasure up his spine. His hard cock begging to be touched. 

Gin gently forced his skilled tongue inside of the other man's trembling hole. He fucked into the other man's tightness with his tongue, his hand moving slowly from gripping Hijikata's trembling thigh to stroking him again, this time tenderly.

“NO- “ Hijikata cried out his voice betraying his fear.

“What’s the matter? Didn't it feel good Hijikata-kun?” Gin pulled back from his partner but rubbed one hand up and down his thigh still, not willing to break contact.

“...” Hijikata stares back at him with a confused and agitated glance. 

“If you dont wanna, I guess you could just blow me.” He said in a disguised disappointed tone. 

“What...uh? What were you trying to do?” Hijikata virtually whispers but his voice remains harsh.

“This is just the logical conclusion.” Gin says lightly, gripping his hardness again.

“Do you mean you want to...eat me out?” His voice lost from the squeeze of Gin’s warm hand midsentence.

Gin leaned over the other man's exposed back and whispered in a lust drenched voice. “I want to eat your ass and I want you to cum on my cock, so yes you stupid bastard.” He bites down at the base of hijikata’s neck, and sucks.

Hijikata muffles his noise in the couch cushions. It's getting harder and harder to control himself with each passing moment. His mouth is dry as he searches for an answer.

Gin nearly growls while licking a stripe down Hijikata’s back.

“Don't worry, I'll make you feel good.”

Instead of finding a verbal answer he just nods and digs his hands into the cushions. Fuck he thought, how was he going to do handle this?

Gin starts again, the sensation of his tongue gets hijikata so hard and his balls feel heavy. He feels an orgasm rising in him again and subconsciously begins to push himself against the invading tongue. Gin growls sending vibrations directly through him. He needs more of this feeling. Hijikata feels his other hand loosen its grip and move to prod at his hole, slipping in fairly easily from the saliva.

Hijikata cried out in shock, the sting of a foreign digit inside him shaking a loud groan out of him.

“Mmmnnn ahh...Hey stop that! What do you think you're doing?” There was fear and uncertainty getting the better of him again.

“Wanna put it in…” Gin murmured while working his finger in and out, enjoying the lude noise it made.

“Put what in? Where?” Hijikata demanded, he thought he knew the answer but his embarrassment made it hard to think.

“Come on… you gotta give it up at some point. I can't be satisfied with handjobs forever when I have your tight ass in front of me, alone, for three days...”

Hijikata thinks about the implications for a minute before realizing he's never bothered to think about what comes next between two men. He hadn't considered that penetration was a possibility. He knew about anal but never thought to apply the concept to their relationship. He wanted the other man but felt sad at the thought of everything going back to normal after this, but what if it was the only chance he got? He hadn't fucked in months. He was so turned on and would do anything for Gin to touch him.

“I just- I don't- I’ll be in your care…”

“You're so tight, have you ever bottomed before?” Gin mused, enjoying Hijikata’s sudden uncharacteristic politeness.

“No… uh this is my first time with umm...with that.” The words come out faster than he meant for them too.

Gin began inserting another finger, making sure to scissor to make more room. He took his time stretching and massaging the other man. He savored the feeling of his fingers inside Hijikata's perfect ass, he could feel himself leaking precum. His movement became cautious and thoughtful in an effort to make things as painless as possible.

“Ah? Aren't I lucky then virgin-kun…” Gin purred while wrapping his arm around Hijikata's waist to stabilize him and to provide some warm contact. He was really motivated now to give him a good first experience. Afterall he’s probably been around the block a few more times and knows just what to do to make men squirm. He wondered just how little the other man knew.

Hijikata was grunting and gasping as he adjusted to the stretching. He wondered what it would feel like to have his partner deep inside him. He lurched when something particularly uncomfortable happened, hoping he could take the girth. He feared that it would hurt too much for him to continue and then Gin would lose interest and stop meeting him. His intoxicated mind allowed him to freely admit to himself he didn't want to lose whatever this was. It made him even more frustrated.

Gin fumbled around in the coffee table drawer for a moment and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Why would you keep that in the coffee table? Kids live here!”

“Today was supposed to be my day off and I wanted to rub one out on the couch for once.” He said in such a straightforward way that it was almost funny.

Gin poured the cold liquid onto his fingers, sliding them back and forth to coat the tight walls. He ambitiously prodded another finger into the dark haired man's hole sinking in until the first knuckle. 

Hijikata winced with pain, sucking air between clenched teeth. The burn was starting to become too intense. He felt like he was being torn. He was making strained sounds.

“Shh...it shouldn't feel like this for very long ok?” Gin assured in a soft and soothing tone.

“Mmmmnnn…” He moaned weakly in acknowledgement.

The sensation of being enveloped made his leaking member twitch. He angled his fingers pressing against the twitching cavern, massaging and plotting the terrain. He began to thrust his fingers in and out in long strokes.

Hijikata moaned deep in his throat, the fire pooling in his softened cock. He began to bob back to life with each thrust of the fingers inside him. It had stopped hurting but wasn't really making him feel particularly good either, though he had gotten hard again.

Then he saw spots like he had been staring at the sun when Gin hit something inside him that set his nerves alight with blistering hot ecstasy.

“Uhhhh- oh…haa” Hijikata moaned loudly while throwing his head back.

This made Gin bite his lips and rut his hardness against the other man's muscular thigh. The friction was a mild relief. He worked the other man open while grinding into his good spot, stirring him up. He was way too turned on for his own good and doubted he would last until the end without cumming once.

Hijikata shook as the strange place inside him was rubbed. He felt his balls tighten. He whined lowly. It was starting to feel good. He needed Gin inside.

Gin rubbed deep inside and grinded sinfully. “Gonna make you cum from your ass…”

Hijikata shivered and spread his legs open wider, it looked suspiciously like an invitation.

Gins eyes widened from shock at how wanton and slutty Hijikata had become with just his fingers. Someone so strong, willful and quick to anger coming undone and shaking his hips against him, excited him deeply. He was about to take Toshirou to bed the way the dark haired man had taken women before this.

He continued to thrust his fingers for a few minutes, adding a third finger. He was starting to lose patience.

“Hijikata I’m gonna put it in now ok?” He slurred his words, still just as drunk as in the beginning.

He pulled his fingers out and rubbed his precome across his length to slide in easier. He lined his hard cock up with the pink twitching heat. Holding his breath he thrust in, sliding deeper and deeper with each push forward. As soon as he was sheathed inside the other man did he stop to check on him.

Hijikata whimpered lightly when Gin’s hips stopped pushing forward. It felt nothing like it had before, it hurt. He was too big and he was pierced through him. He couldn't really control the noises he was making, all this time the sounds pushed from his lungs.

“Hurts-” Hijikata grunted out.

Gin embraced him, putting his arm around his shoulder, and one hand on his softening length.  
They stayed like this as Gin stroked the man beneath him, coaxing pleasure from him to distract from the sensation of being filled up for the first time. The silver haired man peppered kisses all along his neck while rocking his hips ever so gently.

After what seemed like forever Hijikata began to loosen up and it all started to feel good again. The small movement inside him helped him to get used to being thrust into. Hijikata moaned deep in his chest as Gin brushed across his special bundle of nerves. He couldn't help rocking his hips back against the other man wanting to chase the sensation.

“Hijikata you're so damn tight…” Gin rasps out between harsh breaths. “Sorry but im gonna… gonna cum.”

Hijikata pushed back against Gin firmer, grinding his cock against the spot inside him that made spots in his eyes. He felt like he would cum soon too with the way his ass felt and Gin stroking his aching hardness.

“Cumming!-” Gin announced as he bucked his hips up relentlessly, speeding up the pace. He moved his hands to pull Hijikata's cheeks apart to properly seat himself inside. He thrust as deeply as he could and felt his cock melting in the hot grabby canal. Gin came deep inside Hijikata in five large bursts.

Hijikata felt the warm glow of being filled, it tingled inside him where the well timed thrusts pushed against the place he felt it the most. He couldn't stop his hips from rocking back slightly against Gin. He wanted to be fucked again in that place, he had finally started to feel good again and his eyes watered as he moaned.

Gin took no time at all getting hard again, he soon stiffened back up, exciting Hijikata's twitching walls. Thrusting again at a grindy slow pace he rubbed Hijikata's cock from behind. It seemed like the alcohol was helping fuel his libido, he hadn't gotten hard again that fast in a while. He would do anything to keep that look in Hijikata's deep blue eyes.

“Yoro-zuya ah...keep going.”

“Ah...so you're feeling it? I can feel your ass squeezing me like crazy.”

Hijikata looked behind him to stare at Gin. He was sweating and disheveled with his muscles flexing and cording underneath his skin as he snapped forward. He needed to see the look in Gins eyes as he felt good. The sight before him was superb. His partner was biting his lips and moaning with his eyes screwed shut. Hijikata reached out to grab one of Gintoki’s ass cheeks, encouraging him to fuck him harder and deeper. 

Gin pushed Hijikata’s face into the couch when he wrapped himself around the other man and forced him down so he had the upper hand, pounding into him rough;y. Gin knew the man beneath him could hardly move and would be forced to endure his hand skillfully jerking him and his thick member trying to fuck him in half. Gin was in control, he could effectively use Hijikata's throbbing tight cavern to masturbate with his partners body. Hijikata wouldn't be able to escape from the pleasure because there was nowhere to run, and he would make him scream.

It took only a few more moments for Hijikata to cum with his toes curled, mouth slack and shivering. He screamed into the cushion to muffle his voice, his usually deep and gruff voice naturally shifted upwards. 

The silver haired man was already beginning to near his second release, he continued to thrust as the man below convulsed and squeezed almost painfully around him. Fuck, he thought. He should pull out since he had just cum to save him the pain of over stimulation. He was so stupidly close and he’d already let off inside once already so what was the harm of doing it again?

The dark haired man sobbed as Gintoki continued to stab against his now aching nerves inside him. He couldn't relax, he remained clenched around the pulsing length. He sobbed and choked in near agony as another orgasm was forced from him. It was so intense he got a head rush and his vision blackened. He could feel his release covering his abs and thighs, there was so much.  
Gin came again as Hijikata convulsed. He gently slid himself out and watched his partners twitching hole leak.

Hijikata was an absolute mess. He was covered in sticky fluids inside and out. He had tear stains on both flushed cheeks and his ass perched up in the air. His body slumped onto the couch while he breathed heavily in and out. He looked fucked out.

Gin helped him to lie on his side then went to fetch a warm damp cloth. He gingerly cleaned the other man, taking his time to make sure everything was gone. Hijikata was able to move around enough for him to redress him in his Yukata, loosely trying his obi. He felt way too lazy to lay out the futon so he helped hijikata to sit at the kotatsu, where the dark haired man immediately rested his head in his crossed arms and slept silently and hard.

Gin crawled underneath the other side of the kotatsu making sure his legs were covered, using his arm as a pillow.

Hopefully tomorrow won't be as bad he thought to himself while losing consciousness. 

END OF FIRST CHAPTER


	2. What Comes After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first full day together after a drunk night of debauchery. Will Hijikata have a stroke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also basically just porn *shrug* The next chapter is under construction so time will tell how scandalous it'll be. Look forward to it!

Hijikata instinctually woke himself up at 6 from years of being woken up at that time every day. The shinsengumi had a strict daily schedule and his body followed it. The first thing he realized was he had slept at the kotatsu in a cross legged position, so now his neck hurt. He leaned up to straighten his back and immediately regretted it. Burning pain shot through him right to his hips. He winced at the pain radiating from his lower back and inner thighs.

Then he remembered. Like a three ton truck it hit him.

Gin had fucked him. It wasn't what he expected their first time with a guy to be like that but he couldn't say he remembered being disappointed. He hadn't really imagined being fucked but he ended up enjoying it immensely. The thought was so shameful he struggled to let go of it. He was the Vice Commander for god sakes, a battle hardened officer of the law and he had been made to moan in a higher pitch than he knew was physically possible. He couldn't afford to be consumed by the shame. He had whined and squealed like a woman. He wanted to commit seppuku in order to escape having to face the silver haired idiot.

Taking his time to stand he finally made it off of the floor. Hunched over and feeling bruised he made his way to the shower to scald himself in the hot water until the pain subsided. What was he going to do when the idiot did wake up? He would most certainly have to deal with him at some point.

After taking a shower that could have easily been one of the longest showers he'd ever taken, he dressed in his uniform instinctually. Something about his ordinary everyday uniform was comforting in a weird way. Dammit he thought, what now? He wasn't very good at entertaining himself since he usually had very little free time to begin with.

Though, he did want to know where gintoki had ended up. Did he dress him, set him at the Kotatsu and then go to bed himself? What an ass. Hijikata thought about it for a moment, had he not wanted to share a bed? Not that he really wanted to either he guessed. From the vague experience that he did have, lying next to another warm being at night was nice. Whatever, Yorozuya probably had no interest in that with him. Did he?

Hijikata made his way to the bedroom's shoji door and pulled it open. No sign of the bastard.

Hijikata muttered under his breath "tsk.” 

The next thing to do was to check the kotatsu. He had seen that Gin wasn't on the couch so he was probably asleep under it. Sure enough the man was asleep, rolled over on his side, a beam of light hitting his face from the window. He looked so different like this. His soft fluffy mop head looked more disorganized than normal. Almost charming, almost. He realizes the overgrown child was drooling and that illusion got shattered real quick.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. There was no real thought put into his movement as he went back to the bedroom and found a blanket tucked in the linen closet. He draped it over the sleeping man and sat on the couch ready for the first cigarette of the day.

*****

Gin woke about four hours later to the sound of the weather report. He blinked hazily at the dark haired man seated on the couch and immediately started to smile, widely. He then realized that he was underneath his blanket, had Hijikata put it over him while he was asleep? Was this preferential treatment?

He sat up yawning and stretching his arms. “Mornin’ Virgi- Uh Vice commander-san”

Hijikata snapped to attention like one of his superiors had walked in the room, he remained seated but was rigid and so still you couldn't see him breath. The silver haired man took time to scan the other man's face. Today wasn't going to be easy. Why was the mood in the room so much worse than yesterday? Why was Hijikata bristling up like that, he hadn’t even said anything!

“...” Hijikata stared silently into space just over Gin’s shoulder.

Gins' eyes briefly flared with confusion but he decided to ignore it. It's probably better not to point it out, right? He really didn't know what to say or do but he was pretty sure he should leave. Standing casually he leaves the blanket in a crumpled heap on the floor. He briefly takes stock of the dishes on the kotatsu, he would have to clean them later though since space between them seemed like the best idea.

He wandered into the kitchen and started doing small chores and turning on the the rice cooker. Gin snorted. He wondered if he’d ever made breakfast for someone from the night before, if he had it certainly had been a while.

*****

Hijikata was absolutely panicked, a scowl painted across his tight lips. He was chain smoking and listening to the tv but only hearing his inner voice sorting through how he should act. He would just do his best to avoid the other man and bide his time. The familiar smell of the rice cooker caught his attention. Gin could cook? He guessed he’d have to in order to keep Kagura alive. He dashed out his cigarette when the silver haired man entered the room holding a bowl in each hand.

Hijikata wondered what kind of gesture this was but pushed the thought away and decided to take a seat at the heated table he’d slept under the night before. Gin set the food down but instead of sitting to eat with his reluctant house guest he cleared last night dishes and went back into the kitchen, leaving him alone. He ate quickly so he wasn't obligated to stay at the table after Gin sat down.

He rifled through his duffle bag for a book he’d recently picked up but hadn't read yet. He escaped into it in an effort to evade Gintoki. It wasn't perfect but at least now they didn't have to speak for some hours unless the bastard addressed him. His attention drifted between the tv and the book for most of the afternoon. 

He had managed to avoid him so far and it was already 6 o’ clock. He glanced over to where Gin was sitting, he was reading a Shonen Jump and drinking tea.

Gin must have felt Hijikata's stare on him from across the room because he lowered the manga and met his eyes. They looked at one another for a moment then Toshi broke eye contact meekly. He lit another cigarette only realizing afterward that he already had one perched in the ashtray. Dammit this was getting to him.

Gin chuckled under his breath. “This will be miserable if you're unwilling to speak to me, it hurts Gin-san.” he paused for a moment then added. “If you have complaints let me hear them.”

Hijikata was struggling to cope with the general embarrassment he was feeling. He was never like this around other men or the women he’d slept with. He wanted to put up a wall to keep the other man a good distance from his weak points. More than anything he wasn't experienced in how to conduct himself ‘the morning after’ as he’d always used love hotels and never actually gone to his partners residences. Besides that he usually left the minute dawn broke.

“I'm fine.” Hijikata insisted with a semi sturn voice.

Gin huffed and waved Hijikata off, not bothering to peel his eyes away from the manga. “At least let me ask a question, ne? Did you enjoy my company?” His voice changed with the last sentence, becoming almost teasing.

Hijikata's eyes faced the ground and his hair obscured his face. He was bewildered. Nothing like this had ever happened before with previous partners and it struck him to the core. Why was he even asking? The silver haired man had been there to witness it all first hand. He swallowed heavily with a suddenly dry throat. Looking at the other man was out of the question. He was already a shaking mess without having to look at his stupid face. The heat coming off of his cheeks rose to his ears as he chewed his lip. His eyes focused intently on the floor. He was too distracted with a mixture of dread and anticipation to notice much of anything else. This gave Gin time to grasp his shoulder with his large warm hand. A strangled noise bubbled up in his throat at the moment of contact.

“-huh!”  
“Easy...don't push yourself”

This sent a quick wave of anger surging through him, he forgot he was trying his best not to look at the man in front of him. Before he could process what was happening he was staring straight into smiling eyes. Not a sweet smile, but a mischievous one. He was taken aback by it and simply stood there for a moment while trying to collect enough mental strength to turn away. It was hopeless. He had already lost.

“Is there a reason to act shy around me after yesterday?”

The silver headed man teased while speaking in a suddenly low tone. One eyebrow quirked up as if to say ‘is that really how you feel?’ 

Hijikata could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears. Embarrassment and contempt swam in his chest, pressing against his lungs. Why was yesterday so much easier? His stomach was turning inside him just from one small touch. Fuck, what was he sixteen? Why was it that when he was drunk could he ease up enough to come clean with his thoughts and actions? His feelings haven't changed at all, only his ability to approach them. 

“Shut up! You're too loud…”  
“But look at the lovely face you're making, how could I possibly resist?”  
“Then stop looking!” He abruptly turned his head to the side. 

The humiliation pulled him from his trance and he was able to turn away. The way he was reacting was completely unlike him. He was always bickering and wasn't afraid to assert his thoughts and opinions around Yorozuya. The thought of being reduced to this state by the stupid loser made him cringe.

“Don't act like that” A frown cracked through his lover's handsome face ”You hurt Gin-sans feeling when you do. No one else is around '' He gently tangled his hand in the back of Hijikata's hair and carded it lightly. This rare display of intimacy melted his icy defense. They always had to steal moments like these because too often someone was around. His heart gushed.

Hijikata allowed himself to be pulled closer. It felt like a magnetic force pulling him to the other man. Gin grazed his lips lightly with his own before pulling back slowly, he was second guessing himself. Hijikata's inability to make up his own mind was starting to affect Gin. 

Maybe Gin thought that his constant attempts to push him away and act disinterested were genuine? They were genuine, right? Everything about this relationship was contradictory and he was starting to lose track.

Keenly aware that he would soon lose the opportunity to be condescending, Hijikata's lips curled at either side of his mouth and he spoke more confidently then before. His embarrassment quashed when he was able to make a joke at Gintoki's expense.

“Now who's shy?”

He closed the space between them and pressed a kiss on Gin’s smirking lips.

He was kissed back immediately, instantly making the kiss more desperate and needy. Gin pulled him against his broad chest and embraced him. The lack of space between the two was accelerating. Hijikata ran his hand over Gintoki's back drawing the other man even closer. He could feel lightning surge through him from his core sending sensations to his cock.

Gin let a husky moan escape his throat which was muffled by their kiss. This was enough to dissolve any worries Hijikata had in his mind. He could tell the other man was excited simply by the way he clung to him; the sensation of a half erection pressing against him. The pressure made his lower half respond too. Imagining Gins hard dick had him stiffening up immediately. He felt his lover twitching to life through the layer of fabric. Gin rubbed his arousal against Hijikata's, his face twisting with need. The dark haired man held back moans threatening to rattle out of his chest.

Sharp and ragged breath soon filled the room as the two rutted against each other. Sweat pricked Hijikata's brow as he started to hastily fumble around with his cravat and vest buttons. Gin wasted no time in helping him strip of his shirt. His nipples were now exposed and he felt vulnerable under the other man's gaze.

Gin abruptly pulled away and dropped the yukata off of his shoulder and untied the obi swiftly letting it fall to the ground. He meticulously unclasped his shirt and undid his pants allowing his hot and wanton cock to peep out from its prison. 

Hijikata stared hungrily at the member in front of him. Gin closed the gap between them way too fast for the dark haired man to really get a good eyeful. His cock rubbing against Hijikata’s nude torso. The heat building in his lover's member seared against his chilled flesh. The silver haired man reached between them to undo Hijikata's pants allowing them to slip down his hips. 

Hijikata slowly pulled his boxer briefs down past his eager cock and wasted no time wincing from the cooler air caressing his hardness. They fumbled with the remaining clothes finally freeing themselves to savor every inch of the skin to skin contact. The grinding resumed with fervor, rubbing against each other for whatever friction they can find.

“Lets try this,” Gin said while grasping his and Hijikata’s members together in his hands and applying delicious pressure. Gin’s head came to rest on the crook of the other man's neck while his hot breath tickled Hijikata's bare chest. Gin began to stroke them both in a tantalizing slow pace.

“Nnnhh… Hurry up” Hijikata ordered.

“No need to be so impatient Mayora” The word dripped like honey from the silver haired man's lips.

Gin then tightened his grip and started at a healthy pace. The sudden contact pooled lust in the pit of his stomach. An unabashed moan escaped his locked lips, the white hot bliss only fueled his need. 

“Mmmnnnhh...fuck”

“hah...You make me so damn hard” Gin stated before mashing his lips into Hijikata's. A needy and hungry kiss muffled the groans they made while savoring the feeling of being stroked.

Without Hijikata's notice Gin had backed him into a wall, he was pinned against it with no room to speak of. Gins cold finger traveled to his pert nipple, pinching and flicking the hard little pebble. Hijikata's eyes widened in embarrassment breaking the deep kiss. Having his nipples played with was too much. He hadn't thought men in this kind of relationship enjoyed that sort of thing. As far as he knew men weren't supposed to enjoy that.

“No I…huh” a throaty moan was stolen from him and he was unable or unwilling to hold it back. The sensation Gin was causing on his chest fed his throbbing cock. His mind raced as he was exposed to this new pleasure.

Gin began kissing his neck and nibbled on his ears, another sensitive area Hijikata had never explored. He stopped stroking them suddenly with a deep groan.

“Hijikata…” He breathed almost like a plea. He pressed tender kisses down his neck and chest. He made his way down lower to briefly lap one of his lovers' nipples. Hijikata's shaky breathing was just bordering on the most undignified noises as Gin continued on his journey trailing his way to the V of his hips and sucking gently. His body was on fire and he could barely stand the implication of this action. He longed to feel those lips on him in another moan provoking place.

Like the answer to a prayer Gin moved to press his warm lips against the head of Hijikata's painfully hard cock. Throwing his head back, hijikata leaked precum against his lover's lips. Gin took this as a clear invitation to envelope the first three inches of his partner's member in the tight warm heat that was his mouth.

“UUUGHhh!” A yelp followed from the dark haired man's mouth. Every nerve in his body was alight with sensitivity. This may be the best feeling he's ever experienced.

Gintoki wrapped his remaining hand around the base of his lover's hard rod and languidly stroked it in the direction of his mouth. He stares up at the man above him, his eyes locked with Hijikata’s watering eyes. He teases him with every expression as he eagerly sucks him. Lust is evident in his eyes and Hijikata is unsure of how long he could possibly last while being handled so perfectly. Never in his life had anything felt as good as this. Truth be told he'd never had someone blow him for longer than it took for him to get hard.

Then something happened that was completely new for both of them. The silver haired man was starting to lose self control, his ego was swollen with the whines from his partner. He removes his hand altogether and the man above him shivers at the loss of the stimulation; but only for a short time. Gin slides down Hijikata’s shaft filling his mouth until the head touches his throat. Hijikata was sure he would cum there, the intense pleasure was almost too much for him. He jerked his hips instinctually unsure of how to behave when someone has your cock in their mouth. Glancing up to meet his gaze was Gintoki, who was trying to send a message with his expression but Hijikata failed to notice. His thighs were shaking. He rubbed the back of Gin's throat on accident, provoking a choking noise. For whatever reason this only made Hijikata less able to control himself. He was a man after all and the thought of someone choking on his dick was satisfying in a sadistic way.

“Yorozuya...m’ not gonna last much longer..haa” His voice was disgustingly desperate in his own ears.

Gin gave a heady moan around the man's cock and took him in as deep as he could all in one go. A blaring rush of nirvana hit Hijikata as he came closer and closer to his climax. Gin began to fondle his balls while trying earnestly to give the other all the pleasure he could provide. His throat swallowing around him.

Hijikata's abused member twitched inside the tight hot vacuum of the silver haired man's inviting mouth. He was about to lose himself entirely. It occurred to him that he hadn't hardly touched Gin yet and a tinge of anxiety rocked through him right as the devilish tongue pushed him over the edge. The rapture of cumming full force caused him to bend at the knees hunching over Gin and using the other man's shoulders to support his trembling body. The sound he made was less of a moan and more of a growl. He came inside Gin’s mouth and felt fear and shame come over him. He didn't want to anger the other man. He didn't want it to end yet either, he needed to touch him.

Gin looked up at Hijikata with burning red eyes letting him go while sucking lightly. He opened his mouth while sticking his tongue out slightly to show him his seed. Hijikata's dick throbbed at the sight. The expression on the other man's face was enough to rekindle the fire within his loins. Gintoki allowed the cum to drip out of his mouth and into his hand. He coated his fingers while staring hotly with his signature non-expression.

Hijikata marvelled at the sight before him, his member swelling.

“Come” Gintoki commanded while stretching out his clean hand. He shifted into a cross legged position. The dark haired man straddled Gin's thighs and slotted himself right against the others body. Gins hard and weeping member pressed against his abs. Gin looked like he was about to explode and the idea of his lover maintaining the erection while pleasuring him sent his stomach fluttering. 

“Yorozuya…” he breathed with red dusting across his features.

Gin dipped his wet fingers between the other man's cheeks and teasingly rubbed back and forth. A bright blush crept down Hijikata's face to his chest. He subconsciously held his breath. He felt the fingers circling his twitching hole and then gently pressing against it. Gintoki slowly worked his finger inside. Hijikata strangled a noise akin to discomfort, he held his breath in an effort to not overwhelm his senses. 

Gin added another at the same slow pace taking care to be gentle. He scissored his fingers after the tight ring of muscle had relaxed. Staunched grunts filled the air as Hijikata adjusted to the feeling. His partner's fingers were meticulous massaging him, allowing him to get accustomed. Toshi soon found himself rocking back against the fingers that were plunged deep inside him, it had started to feel less uncomfortable and more like a pleasant stretching sensation. He unknowingly coaxes Gin to rub that white hot bundle of nerves. Hijikata’s whole body shivered and his toes curled.

“Mmmuhh...are you trying to make me lose my mind?” Gin uttered while his eyebrow knit together to make the most sexually frustrated face Hijikata thought possible.

With that Gin inserted another thick finger into the dark haired man, thrusting less gently this time. 

“Mmmhm...nuh...ahh” Hijikata refused to believe the sounds broke his lips as he felt the thick fingers working him open for something even more spine tingling.

“uhm...ah...Hijikata” Gin panted while gently removing his fingers. He repositioned the man on his lap to make it easier on him. He spread Hijikata's ass to position his poor neglected dick at his waiting entrance. He takes a moment to rub against his lover's needy hole before plunging into him. The dark haired man nearly screams at the sensation of having been opened up, being filled. Again they kissed each other hotly, intertwining their tongues and biting each others lips 

“Soo...tight...mmm” Gin husky voice drew a shiver out of Hijikata. The idea of giving his partner pleasure excited him more than his own sensations.

“Yorozuya...ugghh...mmm” He whispers against his partner's lips.

“Hey...Call me properly” Gin requested while he started to move back and forth inside Hijikata’s clinging warmth. Blissful pleasure noises surged through the empty air. They soon found a good and steady pace, then Gin was able to angle his thrust to better excite his partner's tight heat.

“Ummhhh...uhha...guh” Was the only response Hijikata could give, he was been blinded by the coiling heat nestled deep within him. He rocked back against his lover's cock to send sparks shooting in the back of his eyes.

“Call me….” Gintoki repeated while thrusting deeper into Hijikata making him moan incoherently and flush like mad. A hand travelled from the dark hair man’s muscular thigh and up to abuse his right nipple with his fingers. 

“Buuhhh...hhaaaa! Nnnmmm…” The idea of calling out the man's first name seemed too intimate and strange. He didn't think he could bring himself to get the words out. He was too fucked out to even really speak.

“Hijikata…” Gintoki spat hotly, ”Call me or i'll stop grinding into that sweet spot of yours…”

He began pulling out of the other man. Hijikata knew Gin loved turning him into a lustful debauched puddle of goo.

“Okay okay! Huuuhh…” He clenched his eyes closed tightly and pushed the words out of his chest past his lips. “Sakata-kun...” Hijikata panted. Nothing that was coming from his throat was filtered through his pride at this point. He moaned wantonly and without hesitation.

“Not good enough…” Gin shoved himself deep into Hijikata’s waiting hole “You can do better….”

“Gghh...Gin...Gintoki” He spoke breathlessly as the other man pounded into him fiercely. With that Gin captured his lips in a bruising kiss and began rocking right into the place where his lover would feel it most. Hijikata's eyes became blurry from the pleasure of Gin pounding into his little ball of nerves, he was making an embarrassing mess of himself. His eyes were lolling back into his head and he was sure he was drooling.

“F-Fuck...mmmm” Gin moaned in ecstasy.

The way this stubborn asshole ordered him to say his name did things to him. The noises Hijikata was strangling only made it harder to concentrate. He used his free hand to start stroking himself, gently twisted his member in his hand. He was leaking into his fisted hand with each flick of the wrist.

Hijikata could feel Gin hardening further inside him, throbbing occasionally against his over sensitive walls. He could feel himself clenching painfully, clamping down. His body began to stiffen and go ridged, he could feel tears threatening to escape from the corners of his eyes.

The silver haired man broke the kiss to stare into his partners deep blue eyes. His brow was tense in an expression that looked like pure concentration. He grit his teeth together chasing the growing need to cum. His breath became ragged as a growl erupted from him suddenly. He came. Hard.

Toshi could feel Gin reach his climax, his cock felt like it was made of stone. He was being pressed in that place by each hot pulse of cum that filled him. The beginning of his pending release throbbed deep inside his clenching hole, boiling over into his desperately stiff member. His orgasm wracked through him violently, he shivered and clung to Gin's shoulders biting into him with his nails. His voice pitched higher with relief while he painted cum against their chests and stomachs. It left a satisfying throb deep inside him. Orgasms like these were completely different than when he just touched the front.

They slumped against each other, spent and dirty. Both were content to sit in silence and catch their breaths. Only after a few minutes did Hijikata attempt to stand up. The friction was now painful and he gasped trying to steel himself to pull his lover out.

“Why...do you… always shoot off inside?” his voice was just above a whisper.

Gin hummed in response “Doing that anywhere but inside is a complete waste” His fish eyed grin teasing the other man. 

Gin cupped Hijikata's ass and slowly raised him off of his softening cock.

Toshi was a little wobbly and was having trouble staying balanced at first. Squatting in that position had made him stiff in the legs. 

“I’m uhh...going to go bathe.” He uttered weakly, his embarrassment had caught up with him. He completely ignored Gin's retort as if it hadn't happened. Why did he even bother to ask? He knew he would say something like that.

“Ya sure you can manage?” 

Hijikata didn't need to be looking straight at his face to know that he was giving him a devious smile.

“Yes i can manage you bastard!” He said while walking down the hallway to the bathroom and closing the door swiftly behind him.

Smack! 

The Shoji clacks against the door frame. He takes a deep breath to replace the one he was holding while walking down the hall. Hijikata goes through his bag of stuff to find what he needs to shower. At least he was able to have his essentials brought to him.

Hijikata stiffens as he hears Gin enter the room but says nothing. He continues to scrub himself down as the bath runs. His wet hair clings to his face. The instinctual need to hold his breath was back.

Gin takes a seat next to him on the shower bench with no visible reaction at all. He begins shampooing his hair while whistling for the explicit purpose of pissing the dark haired man off. His nonchalant attitude pissed Hijikata off too.

Toshi wills himself to finish rinsing and then makes his way to the hot bath. He steps in and begins to ease himself down without looking like his hips are suffering. He jumped as he sat against the hard porcelain, the stinging made his eyes water. Having had sex like this twice in a short span of time was hard on him. He dares the other man to say something about the noise he makes. Unmoving but undoubtedly smirking, Gin continues his stupid whistling. This wasn't really what he'd had in mind. He couldn't really kick Gin out of the bathroom because this was his house after all but that didn't mean that the post sex clarity hadn’t set in. It was awkward to be near each other if they werent fighting and putting up a show for everyone. He was unsure of how to behave around him in these calm moments alone together.

Gin began rinsing off, still half heartedly whistling. He Glances over to the other man with a genuinely helpful look on his face.

“Ah, was I too rough? I thought virgin-kun could handle it.” he put his hand on his chin like he was thinking and went for the killing blow. “Do… you need help getting everything out?”

Hijikata’s mouth hangs open, his eyes widening. “WHAT?? Ugh. Stop calling me that!” He says in a clearly defensive and embarrassed voice.

“Seriously Virgin-kun! It'll be bad if you don't clean up properly…”

“What the hell do you even mean? I just washed, you literally saw me. And now I'm trying to relax in the bath you bastard so shut up!” He shouted.

“As expected of Virgin-kun” he nodded to himself and stood. “Don't worry, I'll show you.”

Gintoki stood and faced the bathtub without breaking eye contact. Gin moved in what seemed to be slow motion. It's as if he’s trying not to scare the other man.

Without hesitation Gin sat on the side of the tub across for his lover. He motions to Hijikata's submerged hands.

Hijikata was starting to understand what the silver haired man was trying to communicate. Gin probably knew a lot more about the facts of life then him, especially when it came to men loving men.

Begrudgingly he lifts part of his hand out of the water to show that he's listening. He assumes Gin wouldn't joke about such things. He decides to go along with what Yorozuya says for no other reason than for his health.

“Now insert your fingers and make sure to clean everything out with the water”

Oh shit! Hijikata screamed inside his skull. Fuck! He hadn't ever even thought of sticking his fingers there, much less tried it before. His ass was sore and he was sure he was swollen.

“...”  
“Oi, you'll get a stomach ache if you don't.”  
“...I uh…” He cleared his throat. “I haven't ever done it before”

Gin looked a bit surprised. Hijikata felt even worse for catching the other man off guard with that statement. He could feel his heart beginning to beat faster.

The silver haired man nodded in reply. He then gestures for Hijikata to come closer. He was being patient and speaking soothingly almost like he’s talking someone through disabling a bomb.

Hijikata, wanting this embarrassing moment to just end already, moves to be as close as he can comfortably.

“Good. Now get on all fours and point your ass at me.” Gin says without even a tinge of embarrassment. Damn him.

Hijikata was sure he would die from a stroke any minute now. No one's blood pressure could be this high for this long right? He didn't even bother to protest because the idea of arguing about it meant he would have to acknowledge what was happening. He pulls his legs up to his chest and adjusts to to replicate the pose Gin asked for.

Gin gently spread him open. He slid his finger in tenderly, in a gentle, almost affectionate way. There was no frivolity involved.

Hijikata could feel Gin flushing him with water. It stung and somehow felt way more intimate than the sex itself. All of this was new and if he hadn't known better. almost seemed like a cruel prank. He was glad the other man couldn't see his face.

Withdrawing his finger, Gin wiped his hand on a nearby wash cloth then offered the kneeling man a hand up.

Reluctantly the dark haired man took it, secretly grateful for not having to use his own strength to stand.

*****

The next few hours were awkward and silent. Dinner time slowly passed as they ate together. Hijikata hadn't so much as looked at him in that time. After spreading out the futon Gin makes his way to the fridge to get a carton of strawberry milk. He pokes the little straw into the hole and takes a sip. He sighs contentedly after realizing that he was super thirsty from fucking the stupid Mayora into the floor. He collapses back onto the soft sheets, pulls a Jump out from under the corner and reads something he's read a million times before. He leaves Hijikata on the porch smoking with the front door slightly cracked.

Hijikata closed the shoji door behind him when he entered the room. His skin is slightly flushed. He’s looking around the room like he's lost something.

“...where am i sleeping?” he crossed his arms over his chest. Every word was less crisp in his mouth, his voice deeper with fatigue.

Gin looks up from his manga briefly, casts an unreadable glance then goes back to his book. The silver haired man patted the spot next to himself.

“I wouldn't be caught dead sleeping next to an idiot like you.” hijikata states bluntly. 

Gin hums in acknowledgement. “You can borrow Kagura's I guess”

Hijikata scrunches his nose “The Chinese? She probably has snacks hidden in her futon.” He leaves the room again, taking a few moments to find Kagura's futon. He mumbled something about pickled seaweed but by then he was out of earshot.

Gin sighed deeply. He would be thrilled if the Mayora stopped being so freakin’ uptight. A large shit eating grin appeared across his face as he realized that Kagura would have most definitely taken her blanket with her. That meant the only blanket in the house was the one he was using right now.

Hijikata sluggishly came into the other room, he was visibly tired. Dark circles were making themselves prominent as time passed. If gin wasn't hallucinating then he could swear his lovers eyes drooped a little giving him the appearance of a sad puppy.

“Oi, where's the blanket?” The dark haired man asked too exhausted to really put any anger behind it.

“Sorry, but there's only this one. Too bad you didn't want to sleep next to me.”

Hijikata rolls the futon in his arms out next to Gintoki’s spot on the floor. He spends about ten seconds putting a sheet down. He practically collapses into it, using his arm as a pillow while lying on his side. He pulled the blanket over himself, too tired to care about having to share.

Gin decides to slip under the blanket too as his hair is still a little damp and it's cold out. He gets comfortable and closes his eyes. Thinking about Hijikata's words he decides that it’s not so bad to sleep next to another person, at least it’s warm. A movie of the last two days events plays in his head as he drifts to sleep while watching the dark haired man's sleeping face. His long dark eyelashes were almost handsome. 

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. You Shouldn't Jack it with a Guest in the Living Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's refreshing sometimes to trade places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They still don't know how to use their words to communicate but they make due.
> 
> Note: When the line "Since I became seme" is used here Hijikata doesn't mean he's always going to top from now on, he means during this encounter.

Hijikata opens his eyes, taking in the room around him. It takes him a second to remember where he is. He looks around and realizes he’s still at Yorozuya.

It's warm and the air outside of the blanket is cold. He wonders if he could fall back to sleep. His internal clock probably won't let him but he lingers for a moment. It's nice to be able to relax in bed without having to immediately get up and start the day. More than anything this means he can spend a few moments not having to figure out what to do with himself.

The man behind him stirs, mumbling in a dream. Hijikata realizes that Gin is much closer to him than when he had started off. They must have slept close because now the other man is leaning against his back. Hijikata wouldn't admit to himself that he enjoyed this sensation immensely. Gins deep and silent breaths, his stillness and the feeling of being back to back. It couldn't hurt to just lie here for a few more minutes right? Then he’d put this out of his mind and continue on like it hadn't happened.

He pulled away from the sleeping man beside him slowly. He didn't want to wake Gin up, that would mean he’d be caught being close to him. He tried his best to get up quietly, making sure that the blanket didn't move too much.

Before anything else he needs to brush his teeth.

*****

Hijikata makes his way into the kitchen for the first time. It’s impressively clean. Probably mostly due to Shinpachi. He lived and cohabitated with numerous other single men and had seen first hand what they lived like. He stares for a moment then remembers he has no clue how to cook. He sighs and thanks himself for packing snacks for this exact scenario. 

Cursing himself for being so useless he turns back to face the living room. Being in a civilian lifestyle feels bleak. He has no idea how to cook, what to do in his free time or how to act when sharing a space with another person 24/7. There honestly wasn't very much to do. He could drink himself to death out of boredom and discomfort due to his surroundings. If only he had found room in the duffel bag for booze. 

Might as well just eat and then work out to the point of exhaustion. Maybe then he’d be able to be calm and this buzzing energy would finally die. Gin wouldn't be up for at least two more hours so he wouldn't have to worry about being seen. The thought of someone watching him workout in such a small space seemed unpleasant to say the least. He didn't enjoy being on display.

*****

Gin woke up alone. He knew he was alone before he even opened his eyes. Something about this made his heart sink. He reached out to smooth the bedding next to himself to make sure. He sat up and squinted from the sun streaming through the window. He could hear Hijikata in the next room so he knew the other man hadn't just left completely. He took a moment to listen to the sound of footsteps. Gin stood and began packing the bedding away, intentionally being quiet. Startling Hijikata may mean being mistaken for an enemy and having a sword pointed at his throat before he’d even had a chance to really wake up. 

Instead he decided to crack his neck and yawn as he approached the thin paper door. He slid it open at an inconspicuous pace. Hijikata was practicing drills in a yukata with the sleeves tied back. His chest was visible until right about the navel from the fabric shifting with his movements. There's sweat prickling his skin, he can see it in the morning light.

Hijikata seems unfazed. He finished his movement set and then re-sheathed his sword. He glances at Gin in acknowledgement. He’s immediately ten percent more comfortable now that Hijikata seems to have calmed down somewhat. Maybe he just really needed to get laid? Gintoki had solved that problem for sure and his back definitely knew. He was getting old. 

He seats himself at the heated table and turns on the news in time for the 8 am weather report.

Hijikata walks past him and into the bathroom. He’s wearing the same serious face he usually wore. At least maybe today they could actually speak to each other outside of grunts and moans. While thinking about something they could do together to maybe keep this sudden change going, he sees his console. That was perfect! Plus he could improve his scores because Hijikata probably hadn’t played before. Keep the conversation going, play video games and get paid for it? This had to be a dream, no if it were a dream there would probably be cake.

He sets everything up, plays casually and waits for the dark haired man's return. The worse he could say is no and Gin’s pretty sure he’s restless enough to humor him.

Hijikata walks out with a towel draped around his neck, his hair is still a bit damp but otherwise he's dressed. He lights a cigarette and puts his bag back at the threshold. Gin glances at the coffee table and notices the ashtray is almost completely full. He scoots down the length of the couch and places the controller in Hijikata's hand before picking up the ashtray and goes to dump it.

Hijikata stands there confused for a moment before picking up where Gintoki left off. It’s Street Fighter so he can pretty much figure out how to play it immediately. He’s played fighting games before, It was something to do in common spaces at the barracks. After his first win he gets sucked in. He hums thinking about getting used to being around the Idiot, at least he could pretend. The worst of the awkwardness had passed.

Gin comes back inside with a clean ashtray and sits back down on the couch. After Hijikata finishes the match they decide to play against each other. Gin’s relieved to have an outlet for the weird atmosphere that hangs over them when it’s quiet and they're alone together.  
They sat close enough to each other for their knees to touch, Gin deduced that the only reason the other man is ignoring the contact is because of the tense competitiveness they are both feeling. He jabs Hijikata in the ribs to distract him in a last ditch effort not to be destroyed by the combo he’s executing him with. There goes his current rank! Hijikata elbow back, leaning into Gin’s personal space and his line of sight. 

“You dirty cheater!”

“I'm a cheater? You just elbowed me in the ribs you bastard!”

“Oi, it was a muscle spasm.” He said while pushing against Hijikata’s arm to make him bend and lose his finger placement.

“If I knew you were gonna be this bad at the game I would've let you cheat! You need the advantage!” Hijikata shouted as he took the final blow and ended the match. Again.

Gin groaned and threw his head over the back of the couch. He wasn't supposed to know how to play, dammit. He let the controller dramatically fall from his hands onto the floor and slumped.

“Are you done being murdered?” Hijikata asked in a confident tone. “If not I could always knock you down one more rank.”

“I have to start dinner anyway-” He said while leaning up and scratching the back of his head.

Gin walked to the kitchen while thinking about what to make. Today had gone by so much faster than the day before. He had had fun in spite of losing constantly. It was nice to know he and the dark haired man had other things in common besides violence and the stupidly strong attraction they shared for one another.

*****

“What is that?” Hijikata pointed to the dish being served with his chopsticks. It looked vaguely like stew but it also was kind of green in an off puting way. He was pretty sure he could fix it with mayonnaise.

“It’s stew stupid, I don't serve dog food here.”

Hijikata rolled his eyes. “Is this what you feed the kids? No wonder Kagura’s so hungry all the time…”

“That's definitely not why! She's some kind of black hole creature! She’ll eat anything not nailed to the floor. Ask the old lady downstairs!”

“Oi, If I die you don't get paid.”  


*****

Right as the finished eating Kondo called and Hijikata stepped onto the front steps to talk. Gin started to clear the table when he realized that this would be a good time to take advantage of the privacy. He had so much new material to derive pleasure from and he didn't really wanna push his luck with Hijikata. He probably shouldn't initiate for a while so he doesn't come off clingy or over interested.

He sneaks away to the bedroom, still within earshot of the other man. If something did happen to Hijikata he’d know almost immediately. Things had gone smoothly so far and hopefully nothing would ever even come of him being attacked. 

He leaned against the wall on the far side of the room and undid his pants. He was already getting hard just from thinking about Hijikata saying his name. Getting this out of the way would mean he didn't make stupid decisions later on.

His hand gripped his member firmly and he started to stroke himself. He thought about Hijikata’s pale thighs and hips. The way his ass felt in his hands. He remembered the desperate sounds the other man made and how he had clung to him, leaving scratches on his shoulders. They stung occasionally when the fabric moved against them.

The memory of plunging into the dark haired man, making him feel every thrust, fuelled him. He groaned into the knuckle he bit to silence himself. The longing he felt sat in the pit of his stomach, it swelled, telling him to find release. He jerked his hand up and down his aching hardness. He could feel the blood surging through the prominent vein on his cock while leaking precum onto his hand.

Gin’s back bows as it becomes hard to stand while masturbating. He’s so turned on it takes him less than ten minutes to cum into his hand. He groans as the dam breaks, washing him away with the pleasant haze this orgasm brings. He wipes his hand on a tissue and heads back into the living room so he can be exactly where Hijikata left him.

To his surprise Toshi was already sitting on the couch, turned to face the tv with a scowl. His surprise alone apparently since the other man seemed to know exactly what was going on. There was tension radiating off of the dark haired man in waves. Gin mentally berates himself for letting his dick get him in trouble so often. He clears his throat.

“Something wrong?” He teases in order to mask the stress he’s feeling.

“Most people don't masturbate with people sitting in their living room.” He deadpans.

“I didn't know Hijikata-kun was so delicate and sensitive. I apologize. Masturbation is good for you, try it sometime. “

“Pfft like I don't know what that is, I’m constantly around other men who have similar disgusting habits.” Hijikata answers condescending. “Most people don't wanna be heard doing that sort of thing you pervert.”

“So group masturbation sessions with your subordinates? You shock Gin-san.” He puts his hand on his chest like a startled woman.

Hijikata goes red at the insinuation. Fucking around with his men? Yeah right. Sure, he’d maybe had a one night stand situation or two during his career but never with anyone under him. Certainly not within the past five years. Shit happens when you're bi, drunk and there aren't any women around. He swallows a lump in his throat like he was being called out by this.

Gin seemed to notice the reaction immediately. He’s still smiling but his eyes are dark and stare into Hijikata’s soul.

“Who would've thought i'd be so close to the mark?” He scrubbed his face with his hand. “It must be inconvenient to make them wait for you for three days…” The last sentence teetered on the edge of sounding jealous.

The dark haired man was not prepared for this. Gin had never said anything like this before. He’d never said anything about being attached in any way really. There was no talk about feelings, dating, their relationship status, it was all just subtle looks, gentle touches and fiery glances. The thought of attachment to this person made his heart hurt.

“...I'm not seeing anyone else right now.” Hijikata said in a soft but assertive voice. “Not that I care what you want.”

Gin shuffled his feet, not saying anything. The body language he was giving off showed he felt a little ashamed.

“...”

“I prefer to keep sex and attachment separate anyway.” Hijikata remarks.

He tells himself he feels this way. He already buried someone he loved dearly and with the nature of his job there's no guarantee that those against him won't try to hurt the people closest to him. Gin has the brats too, and he’d never try to put them in danger. He’s married to his job and doesn't have time to worry about a relationship or whatever the hell was happening here. The thought of hurting again in the same way is enough to suppress whatever it is that makes him seek out the silver haired man. He could feel the sadness threatening to spill over the dam he’d built to keep these feelings from resurfacing again and again.

Gin says nothing, he lies down on the sofa opposite with his back facing him. “ I see, sorry to complicate things. Forget I brought it up.”

Hijikata wants to punch a hole through the plaster. He’s angry. His sadness turns to anger that eats away at him. He opens his pack of cigarettes and sees that there's only one left. This is just perfect.

*****

Gin’s heart aches from knowing that he doesn't have a chance, he knew this from the start but having it confirmed only made it worse. He hadn’t hoped that Hijikata would be his but he hoped he at least felt something when they touched. He didn't want to change anything really, he hadn't started this with the hope of introducing him as his boyfriend. Even though he can't quite define what he does feel, he cares about Hijikata deeply. He’s not really the type to want to settle down, even if he wanted to he couldn't. He wanted to embrace the other man, sleep next to him, brush the hair out of his face and offer him a place to come back to.

He was willing to suppress that if it meant that he couldn't be with Hijikata anymore. Sex friends was better than nothing. After everything he couldn't just let him walk away. The thought of him making those faces for someone else had him seething. 

How far had he let himself go?

Gin knows exactly why things are like this and it hurts him to know that he can't take from him what she offered him years ago. This was stupid and pointless. He was starting to confuse himself. Only one more day and then they would go back to secrets. He felt like a fool for getting attached and he hates himself for everything.

This isn't love, he doesn't know what it is but he knows he wants to express it to Hijikata.

“Ah well it was a joke after all…I don't actually think you fucked anyone you worked with.” He stated this in hope of some kind of confirmation. Why did he need to know so badly? Why did the answer hang so heavily on his heart? 

“I don't really see how that would be your business.” Hijikata replied coldly. He was smoking and rubbing his temple in a circular motion with his free hand. 

He should stop while he’s ahead. Since when is he so eager to be honest like this? 

“What is it you're trying to gain Yorozuya?” The dark haired man asked in a cold tone, a robotic one almost, like he had receded into himself. “Asking me this?”

Gin didn't have an answer really. It wasn't something he could even put into words. He just wanted to wrap his hand around Hijikata's throat and make him look into his eyes and tell him he means something, what he felt when he thought of another man touching him. Something inside him that was dominant and possessive choked out his reasonable senses. He would make him understand with action if he needed to.

Gin let a grunting sigh leave his lips. “I just want to know what kind of game i'm meant to be playing, what is this?”

“It’s not like I can escape from you, even if I wanted to. Our lives are far too tangled together. Fate drove us here…and I wouldn't change anything.”

These guarded words were all the affirmation Gin needed. The way Hijikata talked around it made it obvious. This was probably as good as it got and he was willing to take it. They were both good at conveying things left unsaid, if only with each other.

Gin rolls over on the couch and looks at him, patience and tranquility were painted across his features. 

Hijikata looked back at him, unflinching and intent. His eyes are bright and piercing. They looked into eachothers eyes and there was a sort of mutual understanding.

They end up together on the couch after a few moments, sitting close to one another, allowing their shoulders to touch. Gin wraps his hand around the back of Toshiro’s neck. He can feel goosebumps break out around his palm. He boldly pulls Hijikata in for a long and attentive kiss. It’s soft at first, affirming emotions they can't express outloud. Hijikata embraces him, clinging to the fabric of his clothes. Desire to touch was evident.

He broke the kiss to leave open mouthed kisses on Hijikata's neck, sucking at his pulse point. “Need you…” He says outloud, almost intending for it to have stayed in his head.

Hijikata moaned. He looked so good like this. He loved feeling his shiver against him when he was able to please. He slips his hand into the folds of Hijikata’s clothes. He ran his cold fingertips over his partners collar bone, trailing over his muscular chest. It was intoxicating to touch him. Hijikata leaned into the gentle touch.

“I don't think I can.” Hijikata whispered.

“Is that so? You seem to be enjoying it.” Gin palms Hijikata’s growing cock. It's easy to see that he was starting to tent.

Hijikata pulls away with the back of his hand pressed against his lips, his eyes downcast. “We uhh- we could jerk eachother off like usual…”

Gin’s brain short circuited. It wasn't like they had had a chance to really talk about how they wanted to go about things. Usually they would meet with their adrenaline ridden hard-ons and see what happened. Things were never really able to escalate to this point because of the need for secrecy and privacy. Alleys, dark corners and the like weren't good places to go about figuring out sex together for the first time.

“Ahhh I get it.” Gin said mulling over all the things other man could mean by saying this, had he been too selfish? Now his blood pressure was high. He pulls his partner's yukata away from his shoulders exposing his torso to the light. He has a stupidly hot body, Gin thinks to himself. His nipples are a peachy color that makes his mouth water. “It might be fun to switch things up a bit, ne?” He could feel his face turning red.

“That’s a stupid way to ask me to blow you…” Hijikata teased while biting his lips seductively. 

“Ahh well...” 

Hijikata’s eyebrows rose. “Oh-” He said while his ears turned pink. “Yeah ok, sure.”

Gin could tell he knew exactly what he had meant. It’s only fair to offer to trade positions when he had just two days ago rid this man of his anal virginity. The mental image of Hijikata thrusting into him made him sweat and ache inside.

Hijikata immediately starts to strip him. His clothes fell to the floor in a pile. The dark haired man pulls him into his lap to straddle his thighs. He makes quick work of the pants with Gin’s clumsy help.

Gin placed his hands on Hijikata's broad shoulders. He let his forehead rest against his lover’s.

“But if you're offering to blow me…” a huge smile rose in his cheeks.

“Don't push it.” Hijikata said in an especially low and seductive voice.

Gin rubs his hard member against Hijikata's faint happy trail that peaks above his obi. He hasn't done this for a while and hopes that he doesn’t fuck it up. How difficult could it possibly be to bounce up and down on a cock? 

“Could we move to the futon?” Gin asks for the sole purpose of not hurting his knee on the tatami while he rides Hijikata. He shuffles off of the other man’s thighs so he can hastily throw the bedding together.

Hijikata stands to follow and Gin notices that the other man's wearing all of his clothes though the most interesting parts were covered. He’s completely naked and feels a little exposed. While he’s bent over securing the sheet his lover gawks. Gin does this somewhat intentionally, just because riling Hijikata up was his favorite sport.

“I could have a lot of fun with you in that position.” Toshi nearly growled. His voice becoming deep and raspy.

A rush came over Gintoki to see the other man stare at him so hungrily. Did he look like this when he was on top?

He sat up on his knees “Come here” He gestured to the dark haired man. “I’ll suck you off and ride you”

“Lie down on your back Yorozuya.” Hijikata used a commanding tone.

“Oi, since when do you get to order me around?”

Toshiro reclined on his elbows next to him on the futon. Leaning forward to be closer to Gin’s face he whispered hotly. “Since I became the Seme.” He sits up and pulls the silver haired man into a deep kiss.

Gin groans in his mouth while chasing his tongue. Hijikata thumbs one of Gin’s nipples, replicating perfectly what he had been shown. The feeling coming from his chest was superb. He tweeks Gin’s nipple painfully and a gasping moan leaves him.

“Get on your back” He orders again and Gin is compelled to listen. 

He lies down against the cool sheet. Hijikata takes no time slotting himself between his legs. Toshirou lifts his hips, resting them against his legs for better access. Toshirou stokes him like this while one hand rests on his firm ass, kneading and groping.

Gintoki eyes water from embarrassment at being seen like this, with his face and ass on full display. His face felt hot.

“Put your fingers in your mouth and suck them.” The dark haired man continued to jerk him off in a way Gin thought was way too freaking slow. 

“My fingers?...ahhnnn.” Gin questioned in between grinding into Hijikata’s fist.

“You're gonna stretch your ass for me” He bent down and sucked a bruise into the base of his neck. Dragging his teeth across it.

Gin shutters thinking about fingering himself open like this. Being bossed around a bit was really getting him off. Obediently he sucks two fingers into his mouth making sure to give Hijikata a bit of a show. He licked them like he was blowing him, taking time to cover both fingers.

His lovers brows knit together with lust dripping from his eyes. Gin could feel his still hard and untouched rod stabbing into his ass cheek. He reached behind himself, shut his eyes and thrust his middle finger inside with a drawn out moan. He opened his eyes to stare at Hijikata wantonly, he jerked back against his finger trying to take it deeper.

Hijikata began stroking Gin faster and more roughly. He was moaning at the sensation his finger and the rough hand gave. He dips the other finger into himself thrusting them in and out quickly to quell his need to be full. He was already close and they had just started so he backed off a little. Hijikata didn't care to notice and jerked him roughly. 

“Move your fingers…”

“Don't want to cum yet” Gin gasps at the friction being applied to his cock and knows if he doesn't stop moving his fingers now he’ll cum

Hijikata took hold of Gin’s wrist and thrust the silver haired man's fingers into him deeply. Each thrust was made grindy from Gintoki’s resistance.

The silver haired man cum’s moaning loudly, his free hand clings to the back of hijikata's neck.

His lover quickly pulls his hand away only to shove his cum slicked fingers deep into him. Gin groans from the sensitivity.

Toshi pushes his finger deep into the hot tunnel, enjoying being squeezed by the silver haired man clenching around him. His dick is envious. Gintoki watches drops of his release leak down his abs.

Soon Hijikata is up to three fingers. Gin is becoming impatient, he thrust back against the fingers inside him, his cock hard again. 

“Hijikata come on and take it out already…” he whines, ready for what was coming next.

“Do you need my cock inside you Yorozuya? Do you want me to fuck you?” Hijikata rests his head on Gin’s shoulder slowly withdrawing his fingers with a lude slippery noise.

He lines his hard member up with Gin’s wet and ready hole. Slowly he seats himself deep inside.

Gin shivers and lets go of Hijikata's neck. He allows his head to fall back onto the futon, his hips still angled in a way that wont allow him to shake his hips against his lover. He fists the sheet with his hands and moans lowly.

“Look at me…” Hijikata whispers in a harsh almost strained tone. “ I want to see your face while I rut into you until I cum.”

Gin locked eyes with Hijikata, he bit his lip to attempt to muffle himself. Feeling the other man’s cock hardening inside him made him whimper.

Hijikata supports the other man's ass with his hands, his calves resting against his shoulders. He bites at the sensitive skin on his inner thigh.

“Ahnnn...ah...mmm” Every breath escaping Gin’s lips turned into a throaty moan. “More…”

He used Gin’s hips as leverage to fuck into him. He snapped forward dragging a groan out of the silver haired man who was gripping the sheets for dear life. Hijikata felt so much deeper like this. He was going to lose himself with the way he was grinding into the little ball of nerves, causing his cock to twitch. 

Toshirou pistoned into him making sure to rub against the place he enjoyed the most. He was sweating and flushed, his eyes hooded and his mouth open. His cobalt eyes locked onto Gintoki, watching him be stirred up. Gin’s hair was a mess of soft curls, falling into his eyes while lustful sounds spilled from his lips. If Gin didn't know any better he would say that Hijikata looked down on him with adoration.

Hijikata groaned as Gin tensed around him. He grabbed onto the man beneath him, pulling him forward before falling back onto the futon. Gin was just where he had wanted to be all along.

Gin grunted from the surprise of feeling the member shifting inside him. Hijikata stared up at him and bucked his hips upward. The dark haired man was so deep inside him and he shivered.

Moving hip hips upward he looks down at the other man, then sinks back down fast and hard. His cock bobs with his movements as he rides Toshiro fiercely.

“Mhhhnn...oh...haAA!” He lifts himself almost completely off and sinks back down with a lude moan.

Hijikata bucks into him as he slides down his hardness, grinding into him. “Gin…”

Gin’s heart nearly explodes from the joy of hearing the other man whisper his name. He wished he had the courage to call the other man by his first name, to call it out. He’s getting close as he places his hand on the other man’s chest to better rub against that perfect place.

Hijikata leans up suddenly, capturing one of Gin’s soft nipples in his mouth. He loves the way the sensitive flesh felt against his tongue. He loves the way Gin looks while lifting his strong hips off of his cocks just to slam it back into his hot clinging tunnel. He loves the way Gin’s shaped just perfectly inside. Like he was made for him.

Gin starts to shake, his cock ignored and leaking. He’s too transfixed by pushing into the place that makes his heart nearly stop. He’s so close. He lets the dark haired man’s hard member slide out of his tight warmth and then dives back down onto it, using his weight to fuck himself deeper. Hijikata is gripping his waist so hard he’s starting to bruise. He ruts into Gin while moaning deep in his chest. He’s sweating and his eyes are nearly black with pure primal need. He grips the back of Gintoki's neck and thrust once more, sending himself tumbling over the edge. He rocks his hips, riding the pleasure out.

Gin cries as he cums virtually untouched. His mouth hangs open with his eyes rolled back into his head. “Toshirou- AHHH”

Hijikata lays beneath Gintoki, trembling while his chest heaves. “You... uh, haven't ever said my first name before.”

“Figured after you came in me I should at least call you by your first name.” Gin snorts with laughter while pulling his hips up, letting Hijikata’s go soft. He flops down next to the other man, lying on his back breathing heavily.

“Say it again and you’ll walk crooked for a week.”

“Yes sir, Mr. policeman” He smiles deviously, daring the other man. “Wouldn’t wanna get handcuffed.”

Hijikata fumbles around in his yukata for his cigarettes, he lites up and takes a drag with one eyebrow cocked up in a tempting expression. “I’ll find a way to arrest you, don't worry.”

“Is that right Officer To -shi -ro?” He drew his name out, vocalizing every syllable.

“You were warned Yorozuya, prepare yourself”

It was going be a long night.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Call it Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata has a request. Gin makes it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out how to end stories in a way that wraps everything with in a bow. I hope this works.

“Don't even speak to me!” Gin screamed from inside the bathroom.

“You don't have to ask.” Hijikata shouted back while shaking his fist. He’d been standing in the hall for nearly fifteen minutes.

“How the hell am I supposed to avoid the kids while like this?” He groans dramatically back through the door.

“Who would see you undressed enough to notice? Your neck is covered during the day.”

“I don't sleep in a goddamned scarf!!” Gin slammed his hand down on the counter for emphasis. 

“Why do you assume they’ll ask?” Hijikata asserted while growing increasingly impatient.

“This big purple thing looks nothing like a combat injury and i've been here, alone, with you for the last three days. As if anyone would buy that.” 

“Well they're 16 so they might.”

“Kids are different today. It's kinda scary.”

Hijikata rolls his eyes. “I have to pee so could you please get out of the damn bathroom?  
Staring at it won't make it disappear.”

“I wish I could make you disappear!”

******

“Are you going to be upset about it forever? Be mad all your life bastard.” Hijikata scoffed while he washed his hands.

“Get out here so we can settle this, dammit!” Gin yelled from the other side of a bathroom door.

Hijikata scoffed with an irritated expression forming on his face. “Settle down already, you're giving me a headache.”

Before he had proper time to react, Gin came from around the corner and jabbed him with his wooden sword. He continued to swing at Hijikata regardless of his ability to protect himself. Hijikata grabbed the hilt of the sword that Gin’s also held, tugging it hard enough to send him stumbling forward into his chest. It looks like he had the upper hand until the silver haired man headbutted him. He could feel it in his teeth. 

The two exchanged punches, aimed at the face. Hijikata cheaply takes hold of Gin’s hair, pulling it roughly, causing his neck to bend.  
“Aahhhh…” Gin moaned in a way that was way too familiar.

“What kind of sicko are you?” Hijikata joked while delivering a kick to the back of the other man's knees.

Gin fell to the floor as his legs were swept under him, he was forced to look up by the hand still tangled in his curls. “You didn't think I was a sicko when I fucked you.” He stated with a deviant grin blooming over his face.

Hijikata's face pinkened. When Gintoki said things like that he wanted to punch him in retribution for the embarrassment. He answered by untangling his hand and folding it across his chest to find his cigarettes. He rolled his eyes and dug in his pocket for a lighter, acting flippant. This was just the sort of thing he knew would piss the other man off.

Gin looked insulted. He stood quietly. Then with full force he swung his foot into the curve of Hijikata’s back sending him tumbling to the floor.

Toshirou bounced, his arms up and fists balled. Okay that was it, he was gonna kick his ass.

He pulled Gin down to the floor by punching him in the crotch. They rolled about on the tatami, punching and slapping. Hijikata was sure he’d go bald from all the hair pulling. It wasn't his thing really but Gintoki seemed to enjoy doing it to him. His red eyes were dark and his smile was predatory.

Toshi felt something wet streaming down his face. He touched his nose and pulled his hand away covered in blood. He didn't think his nose felt broken, but time would tell. He glanced back at the other man who sat still. He noticed Gin had the most lustful look on his face.

Gin impulsively reached out his hand to swipe blood across Hijikata's face only to be pushed back.

Toshi wiped his bare forearm across his nose in an effort to prevent it from dripping onto the floor and his clothes.

“You look excellent with blood on your face.” 

“Your'e real messed up, huh?” Hijikata barked while tipping his head back. It was too late, he’d already bloodied his white uniform shirt. 

Gin’s face warped almost immediately, he looked panicked. “Oi, wasn't that supposed to be a symptom of your impending death? Don't you dare die in my house!” 

Hijikata stalks off to find a towel to stop the blood from dripping onto everything.

“The Doctor, call him!” Gin pressed. He ran to follow Hijikata into the bathroom, nearly tripping himself. 

Hijikata handed Gin the phone with the number punched in with bloody fingers. Gin held the phone an inch away from his head as it rang, he didn't want to press it against his face. He didn't need a haunted house, dammit.  
“This is-” A monotone voice spoke.

“It’s Yorozuya, he has bleeding from his nose so s-should we come in? Do I take him to the hospital?

“Wait what are you talking about? How troubling…I told my subordinate to call and tell you that the device used to deliver the contagion was faulty but we found out after the 20 hour mark. It’s an experimental drug for interrogation purposes, since it infects everyone around the host too after a certain point. Age and sex were the least difficult biological system for this nano virus to tell who to infect and who to spare. Isn't that fascinating!”

“Huh?” Gin asked while shaking his head in confusion.

“Someone was supposed to call you and let you know that Hijikata-san could come back to the Barracks. He wasn't technically infected to begin with. It was a faulty device.” The doctor dumbed it down enough for Gin to understand.

“Ahhh, he’ll be pissed…” He muttered while stretching. “I still expect pay!”

Apparently no one had called either men to fill them in on the details. Toshirou seethed, his teeth grit together. “I've been here wasting time when I could have been working? Do you know how much freaking paperwork I have to catch up on?” He’d heard the entire conversation.

Gin chuckled weakly and hung up on the doctor. 

*****

Hijikata went into the bedroom to change clothes so he could go home. His shirt way way too bloody to wear in public. He knew he’d have hell waiting for him when he went back but he was sure that Gin would want him gone. Toshi didn't want to linger, better to go home and start his to do list. 

Gin followed him into the bedroom to hand his now blood free cell phone back.

Hijikata was immediately caught off guard. He hadn't expected Gin to follow him; he just wanted to get out of the bloody shirt.

“I haven't called the kids and neither did the Doctor…”

Toshirou narrowed his eyes to scrutinize the idiot in front of him. “So? Do you know how much stuff i have to do?”

“Think about it Hijikata-kun, when will we have a chance to be in a situation this perfect again?”

The dark haired man thought about it for a moment. Gin was right, they met far too little and when they did meet it was short and sweet.

“...Im leaving before dark.”

Gin grins. “What would you like to do Hijikata-kun?”

*****

“Ah, It’s so cute that you're shy!” The silver haired man held his sides while gasping for breath between laughs. He hadnt meant to burst out laughing while his partner was no doubt self conscious.

Toshiro turned his head so Gintoki couldn't see his face, it didn't matter though because red was creeping down his chest as he blushed. He wondered if Hijikata would always be like this because watching him squirm was blood pumping.

“Oi, I'm not trying to make fun of you! The way you react makes me want to bully you a bit.”

The dark haired man turned his head swiftly to stare daggers. “If it's such an off putting request I'll leave…” He sat with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Gin panics a bit at the thought of missing out on something amazing. “Well tell Gin-san what it is you want and I promise I won’t laugh anymore.”

There's a moment where the conversation ends and the air is dead. Gin tries his best to radiate patience. Truthfully he’s just trying not to smile at the way Hijikata was taking this so seriously. Gin could tell he was really trying to get the words out. 

“I-I think...I think I'd like-” The mayora was flushed. The last of his sentence was such a low whisper Gin feigned ignorance.

“Huh I didn't catch that?”

Hijikata looked like his soul would leave his body.

“Just kidding! I heard ya.” Gin grinned like a fool. “Don't freak out.” If he teased too much he'd get blue balls.

*****

Gin sat on the sofa with his thighs spread, he waited in anticipation.

Toshirou took his time looking the other man up and down. He sat on the floor, and seated himself between the other man's spread legs. His hand went to grip the silver haired man’s thigh, squeezing lightly while fumbling around with Gin’s zipper.

Gin looked down at him with a cautious expression.

He pushed down his partner's underwear to free his already hardening dick. It took two quick strokes of Hijikata's hand to get the other man to a full erection. It was hard for Toshirou not to stare, his lover’s cock was perfect.

Slowly and with great thought, Hijikata starts. He always hated blowing someone at first. As soon as the man above him started moaning he decides all over again that he really enjoyed giving head. He covers his teeth with his lips and strokes the underside of Gin’s cock with his tongue. He takes his time working up to taking Gin deeper into his throat to tease him.

Hijikata can't see Gin's face but he can see his abs flexing when something he did with his tongue felt good.

Gin threads his hands through Hijikata’s hair and pulls tightly. “Mmmuh...haaa...”

The dark haired man swallows around the head, thinking about how to break his partner's hair pulling habit. He lets the other man's cock escape from his mouth so he can dip low enough to lick hot stripes down his balls. Gin quivered and his cock twitched. 

Hijikata took his time putting Gin back in his mouth, first only licking the head and pressing open mouthed kisses against it. 

“Ughhh...Dammit Hijikata.” Gin cursed while pushing the other man’s head down to get his point across.

Toshirou takes him into his mouth and bobs up and down, lightly scraping the impatient idiot with his teeth before pulling off with an audible pop. 

“Don’t get too carried away, we have other things to do.” his smile was almost sinister.

The dark haired man stood up, grabbed hold of Gin and threw him over his shoulder like a wet rag. He made his way into the bathroom to finger his lover in front of a mirror. He wasn't one to admit that they are fiercely attracted to each other, but the way he moved set his skin alight. Gin and the mirror were all that existed in that moment.

Gin makes a noise when he’s suddenly placed on the cold hard surface. He trailed his finger down his inner thigh to his ass in a coy gesture, spreading himself open. Before Gin could start opening himself up Hijikata jerked his wrist to his side. His lover’s red eyes bore holes into his soul with his stare, he was needy and hazy. Hungry even. 

Toshi could see their reflection in the mirror above the sink, his hair was sticking up in places from fingers being run through it, more like grabbed. Yorozuya arched his back, resting his head against the cold glass behind him.

“In the drawer...” Gin muttered while gesturing. “The lube.”

Hijikata held Gin in place with his arm while digging in the drawer. It took him longer to find it then he would have liked, it wasn't his house after all. His lover busied himself by leaving small licks along his jaw bone while he searched.

Eventually he leaned back up to be eye to eye with the seated man in front of him. He poured lube down Gin’s fluffy patch of silver hair, along his cock and between his cheeks. Gin shivered while gripping Hijikata's arm tightly to maintain balance. 

Hijikata slowly worked his finger into the tight opening. He paid critical attention to every face the silver haired man made, making sure not to miss anything. The heat coming off of Gin’s cock was warm on his skin as he fingered him. Toshirou curved his fingers to rub against the soft walls. The way Gin was gripping him inside felt like he was being sucked in. He used his fingers to press up into him at the perfect angle.

Gin rocks back against his slick hand. “Hurry up- ahhh, put it in.”

Is it really ok to do it that quickly? Toshi removed his fingers and grabbed Gintoki hips, lowering his feet to the floor before jerking him around to face the mirror. He could see every part of the other man's back and chest like this, every well defined muscle. He rubbed his cock against his lovers entrance and slipped in slowly.

Gin moaned and rocked his hips back toward his lover while smiling back at his reflection so Hijikata could see. “You seem tense…”

The dark haired man furrowed his brow while staring transfixed at his own reflection. He hadn't realized he was making such an intense face. 

“Stage fright.” Toshi mumbles before rocking into his tight heat. Had seeing himself thrust into the man below him been too surreal? 

His thoughts started to run together as the other man began rutting back against him at a regular pace. It was so great to be able to see the face the man in front of him made while he felt good. He was beginning to appreciate Gin’s ‘down for anything’ attitude.

A groan falls from his mouth as he grips the sink with both hands. His lover clung to him tightly while being thrust into by him more forcibly, his hand gripped the porcelain in a struggle to stay upright.

Toshirou’s lower hand descends to grip Gin's hard member, racking a fingernail along the underside of the head. He gasps like it’s uncomfortable, but maybe that’s a good thing? His hand is warm but Gin’s dick is hot, red and throbbing.

“Nnnmmm-” Gin gasped as Toshi wrapped his hand around the lube slicked cock.

Gin was a vision in the mirror, like his own personal erotic performance. Every drop of sweat sparkled in the bathroom light and his silver hair reminded him of the sun behind clouds. This apathetic shit head had something about him. 

Gin locks his glazed over eyes with Hijikata’s feverish ones in the mirror. The silver haired man bit his lip while stray tears ran down the corner of his dewy eyes.

“Memorize this…” Hijikata growls while stroking his partner more earnestly than before. “Only me…”

The dark haired man was sure his partner had heard it. His eyes lit up. Gin groaned while letting his head bob forward in ecstasy, like those words had sent a big wave of pleasure to his cock. Seemed like it considering the amount of precum.

Hijikata lost himself while watching Gin shake and cum while having his ass pounded from behind while clinging to the basin for dear life. He felt like his dick would be squeezed from his body.

“Cum in me-” Gin muttered breathlessly, spasms still surging through his body.

“Hahhhaa...mmm” These words pulled him over the edge. Hijikata came while trying not to be overly loud. It was slightly easier to control his voice when he topped, but only slightly.

After sitting down on the cold tile to catch their breath Gin’s stupid annoying face was back.

“Only you, huh? You do like Gin-san after all.”

“...You're not cute.” He hissed to hide his embarrassment. Gintoki could read him like a fucking book.

“It’s ok Mayora, I'll be devoted.” Gin used a provocative deep voice that turned sweeter as he spoke. “Think you can handle me all by yourself?”

END.


End file.
